Meetings
ICTAC 2013 10th International Colloquium on Theoretical Aspects of Computing, , , 4-6 September 2013. ICFEM 2013 15th International Conference on Formal Engineering Methods, , 29 October - 1 November 2013. FM 2014 Formal Methods Symposium, , 14-16 May 2014. See also Formal Methods meetings on WikiCFP Please update this page with formal methods meetings. Alternatively, please contact Jonathan Bowen if you know of relevant on-line information not included here or would like to maintain information on a particular topic. If you would like a meeting which forms one of a series listed within this directory, please create a separate page on this wiki or web page with a stable URL that points to the various meetings in the series, past present and future and link to this here, thank you. ---- This document contains some pointers to meetings involved with formal methods for which on-line information is available on the World Wide Web. Entries marked with a are particularly relevant to formal methods and/or up to date. Entries marked have been recently added or changed (normally within the last month or so). ---- Individual meetings The following meetings are specifically on formal methods or have a significant formal methods content: # ABZ: (ASM, B and Z Conference), London, UK, 16–18 September 2008. # ACL2 Workshop series. # AMAST (International Conference on Algebraic Methodology and Software Technology). See AMAST 2002. # APAQS 2001 (2nd Asia-Pacific Conference on Quality Software) Hong Kong, 10–11 December 2001. See also APAQS 2000, Hong Kong, 30–31 October 2000. # ARW (Automated Reasoning Workshop). # ASE (IEEE International Conference on Automated Software Engineering). # ASIAN'00 (Asian Computing Science Conference). See also ASIAN'99. Scope includes formal aspects. # ASM (Abstract State Machines) Workshop and related events. See ASM 2005. # ASWEC (Australian Software Engineering Conference) ASWEC'98, Adelaide, Australia, 9–13 November 1998. # AVoCS (Workshop on Automated Verification of Critical Systems) AVoCS'02, Birmingham, UK, 15–16 April 2002. # B International Conference, organized by the International B Conference Steering Committee (APCB). B2007, 7th International B Conference, LIFC, Besancon, France, 17–19 January 2007. # BCTCS (British Colloquium on Theoretical Computer Science). BCTCS 2006, BCTCS 2005, BCTCS 2004. # CADE (Conference on Automated Deduction). # CAV 2006 (International Conference on Computer-Aided Verification). See also CAV 2005 Edinburgh, Scotland, UK, 6–10 July 2005. # CHARME (IFIP WG10.5 Advanced Research Working Conference on Correct Hardware Design and Verification Methods), CHARME 2001, Livingston, Scotland, 4–7 September 2001. # CoLogNet Area Workshop Series (Component-based Software Development and Implementation Technology for Computational Logic Systems). # COMPSAC (Annual International Computer Software and Applications Conference). See also: COMPSAC 2003, COMPSAC 2002, COMPSAC 2001 and COMPSAC 2000. # CONCUR 2006 (International Conference on Concurrency Theory). # CPA (Communicating Process Architectures 2004, Oxford, UK, 6–8 September 2004. . # International Workshop on Current Trends in Applied Formal Methods, Boppard, Germany, 7–9 October 1998. # CTCS (Conference on Category Theory and Computer Science). # CTI Computing, Workshop on Teaching Formal Methods, University of Huddersfield, UK, 12 September 1995. # DCC (3rd International Workshop on Designing Correct Circuits) Båstad, Sweden, 2–4 September 1996. # DCCA-7 (7th IFIP International Working Conference on Dependable Computing for Critical Applications) San Jose, California, USA, 6–8 January 1999. # ECBS (IEEE International Conference and Workshop on the Engineering of Computer Based Systems) Napier University, Edinburgh, Scotland, UK, 3–7 April 2000. # EEF Foundations School in Deduction and Theorem Proving, Heriot-Watt University, Edinburgh, 6–16 April 2000. # ENCRESS (International Conference on Reliability, Quality & Safety of Software-Intensive Systems) ENCRESS'97, Athens, Greece, 29–30 May 1997. # ETAPS (European Joint Conferences on Theory and Practice of Software). See also ETAPS 2005, ETAPS 2004. # EUROMICRO events and conference # FAABS Workshop on Formal Approaches to Agent-Based Systems). # FASec (Formal Aspects of Security) Royal Holloway, University of London, UK, 18–20 December 2002. # FATES'05 (Formal Approaches To Testing) Edinburgh, Scotland, 11 July 2005. A satellite workshop of CAV 2005. # FDL (Forum on Design Languages) Marseille, France, 24–27 September 2002. # FEmSys (Workshop on Formal Design of Safety Critical Embedded Systems) Munich, Germany, 15–17 March 1999. # FLoC 2006 (Federated Logic Conference), Seattle, Washington, USA, 10–22 August 2006. # FM'99 (World Congress on Formal Methods), Toulouse, France, 20–24 September 1999. # FMCAD (Formal Methods in Computer-Aided Design), successor to TPCD. # FMCO (International Symposia on Formal Methods for Components and Objects). # FM conferences organized by FME every 18 months. See: ** FM2011, Limerick, Ireland, 20–24 June 2011. ** FM2009, Eindhoven, The Netherlands, 2–6 November 2009. ** FM06 (14th International Symposium on Formal Methods), McMaster University, Hamilton, Ontario, Canada, 21–27 August 2006. ** FM05, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, UK, 18–22 July 2005. FM 2003, Pisa, Italy, 8–14 September 2003. ** FME 2002 (Formal Methods Europe), Copenhagen, Denmark, 22–24 July 2002. Part of FLoC. # FMICS (International Workshop on Formal Methods for Industrial Critical Systems). # FMOODS (IFIP International conference on Formal Methods for Open Object-based Distributed Systems). # FMP (Formal Methods Pacific) FMP'97, incorporating the 6th Australasian Refinement Workshop and the 3rd New Zealand Formal Program Development Colloquium, Victoria University of Wellington, New Zealand, 9–11 July 1997. See also IRW/FMP. # FMPPTA (International Workshop on Formal Methods for Parallel Programming: Theory and Applications). # FMSE (Formal Methods in Security Engineering: From Specifications to Code) Workshop in association with 10th ACM Conference on Computer and Communications Security, Washington DC, USA, 30 October 2003. # FMSP (ACM SIGSOFT Workshop on Formal Methods in Software Practice) Co-located with ISSTA ACM/SIGSOFT International Symposium on Software Testing and Analysis. # FM-TOOLS (Workshop on Tools for System Design and Verification). # Formal Methods Day (30th anniversary year), Department of Computer Science, Royal Holloway, University of London, UK, 27 November 1997. # Formalware Engineering: Formal Methods for Engineering Software , Udine, Italy, 24–28 September 2001. # FORMS2003 (Symposium on Formal Methods for Railway Operation and Control Systems) Budapest, Hungary, 15–16 May 2003. # FORTE (IFIP WG6.1 International Conference on FORmal TEchniques for Networked and Distributed Systems / Protocol Specification, Testing, and Verification). See also FORTE 2004, FORTE 2003, FORTE 2002, FORTE 2001, FORTE/PSTV 2000, FORTE/PSTV'99, FORTE/PSTV'98, FORTE/PSTV'96 and FORTE'95. # FroCoS (Frontiers of Combining Systems) FroCoS'98, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, 2–4 October 1998. # FSE (6th ACM SIGSOFT International Symposium on the Foundations of Software Engineering) Lake Buena Vista (near Orlando), Florida, USA, 1–7 November 1998. # FTH Workshop (Formal Techniques for Hardware and Hardware-like Systems) Marstrand, Sweden, 19 June 1998. # FTRTFT (Formal Techniques in Real Time and Fault Tolerant systems) International Symposium, Oldenburg, Germany, 9–12 September 2002. # Goddard Workshop on Formal Approaches to Agent-Based Systems, NASA Goddard Space Flight Center, Greenbelt, Maryland, USA. # HASE (High Assurance Systems Engineering Symposium). # HOA (Workshop on Higher-Order Algebra, logic, and term rewriting) HOA'97, 3rd Workshop, University of Southampton, UK, 4–5 September 1997. # HUG (Workshop on Higher Order Logic Theorem Proving and its Applications) # ICALP (International Colloquium on Automata, Languages and Programming) , Como, Italy, 8–12 September 1997. ICECCS'99, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, 18–22 October 1999. --> # ICECS2K special session on Formal Methods for Engineering Special-Purpose Parallel Systems (IEEE International Conference on Electronics, Circuits & Systems) Kaslik, Lebanon, 17–20 December 2000. # ICFEM 2006 (International Conference on Formal Engineering Methods). See also: ICFEM 2005, ICFEM 2003. # ICSE (International Conference on Software Engineering) ICSE 2004, Edinburgh, Scotland, UK, 23–28 May 2004. See also PSMT (Workshop on Precise Semantics for Software Modeling Techniques), 20 April 1998. # ICSM (International Conference on Software Maintenance). . # IJCAI-95 (Workshop on Executable Temporal Logics) # INCOM (9th Symposium of the International Federation of Automatic Control on INformation COntrol in Manufacturing systems) Nancy, Metz, France, 24–26 June 1998. (Special session on Formal Verification for Automation Engineering, 24 June 1998.) # IRW/FMP (International Refinement Workshop and Formal Methods Pacific) IRW/FMP'98, The Australian National University, Canberra, Australia, 29 September – 2 October 1998. # ISESS (IEEE International Symposium on Software Engineering Standards) Walnut Creek, California, USA, 1–6 June 1997. # ISEW (International Software Engineering Week) in conjunction with ICSE–18, Berlin, Germany, 25–26 March 1996. # ISoLA 2005 (IEEE ISoLA Workshop on Leveraging Applications of Formal Methods, Verification, and Validation) Columbia, Maryland, USA, 23–24 September 2005. # ITiCSE Working Group on Support for Teaching and Learning Formal Methods. ITiCSE 2000 (Conference on Innovation and Technology in Computer Science Education) Helsinki, Finland, 10–14 July 2000. # IWFM (Irish Workshop on Formal Methods) IWFM'98, Cork Ireland, 2–3 July 1998. See also IWFM'97, Dublin, Ireland, 3–4 July 1997. # IWSSD (8th International Workshop on Software Specification and Design) , Germany, 22–23 March 1996. # Lfm (NASA Langley Formal Methods Workshop) Lfm2000, Hampton, Virginia, USA, 13–15 June 2000. # LICS (IEEE Symposium on Logic In Computer Science) LICS'99, Trento, Italy, 2–5 July 1999. See also FLoC. # Marktoberdorf (International Summer School). # Mathematics for Information Technology Summer School and Workshop on Algebraic and Coalgebraic Methods in the Mathematics of Program Construction, , UK, 10–14 April 2000. # MBT (Workshop on Model Based Testing) Vienna, Austria, 25–26 March 2006. Satellite workshop of ETAPS 2006. # MENA Summer School (Parallel, Distributed, Mobile, and Internet Computing — Theory, methods, applications, and research directions), The Centre of Advanced Mathematical Science (CAMS), American University of Beirut, Lebanon, 7–19 July 2002. # MFCS (Mathematical Foundations of Computer Science). # MPC (Mathematics of Program Construction Conference). # MSE (IEEE Multimedia Software Engineering Conference). Also here. # MTV (International Workshop on Microprocessor Test and Verification) 3rd International Workshop, Austin, Texas, USA, 21–22 June 2002. # NFMW (Northern Formal Methods Workshop) 2nd Workshop, Ilkley, Yorkshire, UK, 14–15 July 1997. # NMRW (International Workshop on Nonmonotonic Reasoning, (in connection with KR'98) NMWR'98, Trento, Italy, 30 May – 1 June 1998. # NSDCS (Nordic Seminar on Dependable Computing Systems). # Object Technology Conference, OT'98, Oxford, UK, 6–8 April 98. See also COTSR'98. # PAPM (International Workshop on Process Algebra and Performance Modelling). # PLILP (Programming Languages, Implementations, Logics and Programs). # POPL (ACM SIGPLAN-SIGACT Symposium on Principles of Programming Languages) Nice, France, 17–19 January 2007. # PTP-97 (International Workshop on Proof Transformation and Presentation) , Germany, 8–10 April 1997. # Refinement Workshop, Copenhagen, Denmark, 20–21 July 2002. In association with FME. # SAFECOMP (International Conference on Computer Safety, Reliability and Security). See also here and SAFECOMP 2007. # SASW (IEEE Systems and Software Week). See also SEW. # SEEFM (South-East European Workshop on Formal Methods). SEEFM'05, Ohrid, Macedonia, 18–19 November 2005. # SEFM (International Conference on Software Engineering and Formal Methods). # SETP (International Conference on Software Engineering Theory and Practice), SETP-07, Orlando, Florida, USA, 9–12 July 2007. # SEW (NASA/IEEE Software Engineering Workshop). Now part of SASW. # SSS (Safety-critical Systems Symposium) SSS'97, Brighton, UK, 4–6 February 1997. # TACAS (Workshop on Tools and Algorithms for the Construction and Analysis of Systems) TACAS'96, Passau, Germany, 27–29 March, 1996. See also TACAS'97, Twente, The Netherlands, 2–4 April 1997. # TASE 2007 (1st IEEE & IFIP International Symposium on Theoretical Aspects of Software Engineering) Shanghai, China, 6–8 June 2007. # TFM 2006 (Teaching Formal Methods: Practice and Experience Workshop) BCS, London, UK, 15 December 2006. See also TFM 2003 Oxford Brookes University, UK, 12 December 2003. # UML (Unified Modeling Language Conference). # UTP Symposium (International Symposium on Unifying Theories of Programming) Middlesbrough, UK, 5–7 February 2006. # VLFM (IEEE Symposium of Visual Languages and Formal Methods) Auckland, New Zealand, 28–31 October 2003. # WIFT (Workshop on Industrial-strength Formal specification Techniques) WIFT'98, Boca Raton, Florida, USA, 21–24 October 1998. See also WIFT'95 tools session information # WOLLIC (Workshop on Logic, Language, Information and Computation) WOLLIC'98, São Paulo, Brazil, 28–31 July 1998. # Z2B — Z and its Future (Putting into Practice, Methods and Tools for Information System Design) Nantes, France, 10–12 October 1995. # ZB (4th International Conference of Z and B Users), See: ZB2005, Guildford, UK, 13–15 April 2005. ZB2003, Turku, Finland, 4–6 June 2003. ZB2002, Grenoble, France, 23–25 January 2002. ZB2000, York, UK, 29 August – 2 September 2000. # ZUM (International Conference of Z Users) Also known as the Z User Meeting. Other sources of information * Calls For Papers on Formal Methods from WikiCFP. Add events free online. * Calendar of Events from European Association for Programming Languages and Systems (EAPLS). Register free to add events online. * Calendar of Events from EATCS. * IEEE CS conferences and conference calendar from the IEEE Computer Society. Email calendar@computer.org to post events. * ACM Events & Conferences including a Calendar of Events. Added events free online. See especially SIGSOFT events. * DB&LP: Conferences & Workshops. * Forthcoming conference proceedings in Springer Lecture Notes in Computer Science (LNCS) series. * Events Diary from EWICS. * Events Diary (safety, reliability, security) from the Safety-Critical Systems Club (SCSC). * Calendar of upcoming technical conferences from TechExpo. (Comprehensive, but general.) * Events from BCS-FACS. Includes evening seminars], BCS London Office, UK. The following are rather out of date but are included for completeness: * Formal Methods Calendar for NASA conferences. * Events calendar by ACM SIGSOFT Special Interest Group. See SIGSOFT Conference information and other SIG Conference Calendars. * List of events (also in plain text) maintained for the Formal Aspects of Computing journal (last updated 1996). * Conferences and Workshops Link List categorised by area, including formal methods, by Kenji Taguchi, Kyushu University, Japan (till 1999 only). * Conference information collected from newsgroups and mailing lists (1994–1995, of historical interest only). * Formal Methods Conferences. * Logic and theory of discrete systems Conferences/Workshops. * Software Engineering, Logic and Foundations, and Computer Science Conferences from the Google Directory. * Computer Science Conferences from All Conferences. Submit a conference. * IEEE conference search. ---- Last updated by Jonathan Bowen, 12 July 2010. Further information for possible inclusion is welcome. *Meetings Category:Meetings Category:Virtual Library